The World Wide Akatsuki Sound Craze
by Aleir
Summary: Three crazy world leaders. Millions of folowers under them. What crazyness will happen in this Mansion? Just add one emo kid, two crazy twins, and three crazy sugarhigh and powerful leaders and every other crazy person in this world. READ AND REVIEW!


Chapter one  
Holy Crap,  
How fast things are changing!

Neyuna had been running with her dog, Luna, for a while. They were coming from the Moon Village to Konoha. It had been a pretty gloomy run, since it had rained all day long and didn't seem to stop. "I hate running in the rain!" She muttered to herself. She had long thigh-length crimson hair with grayish eyes, and was wearing a black leather shirt with a matching mini-skirt, black gloves, and black fishnet leggings, with her Konoha Headband around her ankle.

"We're almost there babe, just the gate to go! And I'll get you some ramen!" Neyuna reassuringly whispered to her dog who now jumped into her arms. Luna was a small black wolf cub. She had named her Luna because of the wolf's peculiar moon-shaped white spot on her forehead, and her light-gray eyes. When they passed the gates they saw a girl with long black-blue hair being followed by a guy with blonde hair. "W-Wait Hinata!! I didn't mean to touch your butt! I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed trying to catch up with Hinata. "Men…" Neyuna sighed as she made her way to her dojo. " Long time no see!" A voice whispered in her ear as two arms wrapped around her waist. 

(A/N - Brotherly like for all you pervs out there!!) 

"Kiba-kun!" Neyuna gleefully screeched as she turned around and hugged Kiba back. "How are you little Inu-ichi?" Kiba joyfully asked. "It's Kunoichi, and it's going great! How about you?" She asked back, letting go of him and walking besides him. "Well nothing much apart from the messages I've sent you. Naruto and Hinata are better friends and she isn't as shy around him, and I got a message from your sister saying she's on her way and that she already found Sasuke."

"That's great!" Neyuna screamed excitedly as she started jumping around. "Did you have too much sugar today?" Kiba asked grabbing her and holding her wedding-style. "Well…" Neyuna started but was interrupted by a wolf-whistle. "Sasuke! Look at the newly-weds!" A girl that looked a lot like Neyuna said, except that she was wearing a pair of worn-out jeans and a torn gray shirt that said "Taco's are a girl's best friend!", and her eyes were golden. "Shut up Akiari!" Kiba said jokingly going over to them, still holding Neyuna in his arms. "So have you guys kissed?" Sasuke asked joking. "Actually--" Neyuna was again cut off by her sister and let out a long sigh, "I triple dog dare you to kiss him sis!" Akiari said to her twin, "Only if you kiss Sasuke!" "Ok!" The girls got ready and kissed the guys. After the kisses the girls walked away to their dojo leaving two flushed, blushing and near-fainting boys behind. "Damn that kiss was great…" Sasuke muttered. "Yeah…I love being a guy." Kiba responded. "Amen to that!" Sasuke replied as they went their separate ways to their houses.

(A/N - Neyuna and Akiari were away ever since the series started (aka when Mizuki tried to get the forbidden scroll) and now its one year after the time skip so they are all about 16-1 The Akatsuki Hideout   
"Yo! Anybody home?" A girl said from the passageway into the cave. "Who dares enter the Akatsuki hideout?" A deep voice said from nowhere. "Itachi? Is that you??" The girl asked, trying to look at him in the dark. All of the sudden lights went on around the cave and she could see him in the ceiling. "Aw dammit! I thought I got a restraining order from you Ryoko!" Itachi said fearfully as he came down. "No-no! I'm not her! I'm Kiyo remember? Take me to your LEADER!" Kiyo said cracking up. Itachi came down from the ceiling and took a look over of her, and then started laughing. "What got a problem with me Tovarish?" Kiyo said, bearing her fangs as she was getting pissed off.

"No it's just that it's funny that you can think you can beat our leader!" Itachi laughed. "What? Is your so called "leader" such a sissy he can't go against a girl?" Kiyo said crossing her arms in front of her. "Oh yeah?" "Did I stutter, Weasel-boy?" Kiyo replied cocking an eyebrow. "OH you got served…Yeah!" Deidara said appearing out of nowhere. "Shut up, she-male!" Kisame yelled punching Deidara out of the way. "What is up with him? Are you like, Itachi's bitch?" Kiyo said incredulously. "I-Itachi, she hurt my feelings!" Kisame cried and then he crawled to a corner. "What's all the commotion about?" A shadow bellowed from a doorway. "When did that door get there?" Kiyo asked herself. "Shut up you shrimp!" The Leader said. "Wha-What did you just call me??" Kiyo asked pissed off. "I called you a 'SHRIMP' SHORTY!" The Akatsuki leader said gliding over to where they were. "Your gonna get it now!" Kiyo said rolling up her sleeves. "Bring it on wimp!"

And thus the fight began…

"Can you pass the popcorn Sasori?" Kisame asked. "Sure" "Thanks. Yo Deidara! Your bird's eating all the popcorn!" Kisame screamed across the massive couch they were all sitting on. "No problem," Sasori said evilly, putting poison on a kernel of popcorn and giving it to the bird. "Here you go! Sorry for all the misunderstandings in the past!" The bird happily ate it and then…poof…died!

"NO!!! Why did you kill Bartholomew?" Deidara asked crying.

" 'Cuz I wanted to! now shut up and let us watch the fight." 

Orochimaru's   
Palace  
"HEY HOES!"

"Aw dammit its her… What do you want your majesty?" Orochimaru said bowing down.

"Well Orochi, turns out someone had captured a certain emo kid without telling me first!" The girl said menacingly. "So-sorry…" Orochimaru said fearfully. "Do you know what I do to people who disobey? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" She asked getting nose to nose to him.

"You let them free?"

"Not exactly!" She said getting up and sitting on his throne. "I suck his powers out!" She lifted a hand and a purple mist rose from Orochimaru's head and went inside her hand. "I now accept your resignation and you shall go to Konoha to accept punishment!" Ryoko said as the last of the mist came into her hand. "NOO!" Orochimaru said trying to get away. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" Her fingers became snakes and they grabbed Orochimaru. "Well time to go!" She did a one-handed Justu and transported to the Hokage's office. When they got there she saw another girl and Tsunade talking in her office. "Hey what's up Aiko?" Ryoko said happily dropping Orochimaru in a corner. "Hey there Ryoko wait one sec. So as I was saying Tsunade, I am basically a Kage of all the Ninja Villages or better known as the Udaishigankage, and thus it has come into my view of the many problems my villages are facing nowadays, --" She started saying but was interrupted by Tsunade. "But your only 17!" The Konoha Hokage exclaimed. "Yes I know that! My mother died and I got the job. They elected me as the oldest one of my generation and the true heir of the throne, and I have many skills so I was fit for it. Now let me finish or your ass is gonna be fired."

"Ok…" 

"So as I was saying, since I just got elected me and my friends are doing something about things. Ryoko here is and has been in charge of Orochimaru, and turns out that in the confusion of my mother dying and my being elected, he got a window to do as he pleased, so we brought him and you may choose how to dispose of him. My other bud is now at this very moment taking control of Akatsuki, and just as a voice of warning, we are not peaceful and can and will do as we please. We are not necessarily allies. We only helped you because it has been our faults all the things in the past years have happened, and now we shall take our leave."

"Ciao!" Ryoko happily said waving. She did the same Justu as before and they disappeared.

"Damn…" Tsunade let out a long whistle. Back with the fight   
"Thousand Years of Death!" Kiyo did the hand signs and attacked him. "Oof-" The shadow fell to the floor immobilized. "Now... To see who it was all along…" she lifted his hood, "HOLY CRAP! It's the KONOHA YONDAIME!!" "Ho-holy crap…." Every Akatsuki member was taken aback. "YOU ALL OWE ME 1,000 bucks EACH! HAHA!!" Itachi said laughing. "But-but how'd she win??" Tobi asked as he handed his money to Itachi. "I knew she would! I've known her since we were little! Haha!" Itachi laughed collecting the money.

Kiyo sat in her chair and put her feet on her new desk as she admired her new Akatsuki ring on her right thumb. Kiyo stood up and put her hands behind her back and walked in front of the members, facing them. "Alright. Some of you may not know me. In that case, my name is Kiyo Kusanaga, and I am your new leader. I have no intentions of making changes around here, but improvements that I'm sure you'll like. If you have any questions concerning information about me, direct your questions to Itachi. He should be able to tell you more, but just don't tell them too much, eh, Tovarish?" She said as she looked at Itachi. "Yeah." He replied.

"Now, Akatsuki's overall goal is world domination, correct?" She asked as she looked at her fishnet sleeves with a bored expression, thinking to herself that she needs something more...'Akatsuki-ish.' "That's correct...Leader." Kisame replied. "I thought as much. In order to achieve this goal, I have set up a three-step process to work our way to it. First, we obtain a large amount of money to support the organization. Second, se set up a mercenary group loyal to no village. To build our reputation, we will accept any mission below the usual cost, which is covered by the plan. Because there haven't been any wars in some time, the established Shinobi villages can't afford to charge such low prices, leading the smaller countries to hire Akatsuki over the more expensive Shinobi villages. Are you all following me so far?" Kiyo asked as she stopped pacing back and forth in front of the others. Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu nodded their heads where as the others just looked at each other out of confusement. "Good. Now, continuing on from where I left off. By using the tailed beasts, Akatsuki can start wars and then immediately quell them, solidifying our reputation and convincing every country to depend on us, thus cornering the market in Shinobi labor. Without any business, the other Shinobi villages will collapse due to lack of funds. Finally, after Akatsuki is the only major force of Shinobi in existence, we can easily conquer the other countries. If you disagree with this plan, feel free to make suggestions, but while this plan is in action you will NOT disobey me. Is that understood?" Kiyo finished as she looked at everyone.

Deidara raised his hand sheepishly. "Yes, Deidara?" "...Why are you being so formal?" He asked. "I'm not sure about that. I just wanted to make my authority clear. I guess I should give it up, huh?" Kiyo said with a stupid grin is she began to play with a weasel bobble-head she had placed on her desk earlier. Itachi's eye began to twitch a bit as he watched her mess with the bobble-head. "...What? Weasels are ill omens and signify bad luck or death in Japanese mythology. What's wrong Itachi? Can't stand to see a bobble-head of your own brethren on my desk?" Kiyo asked jokingly. Kisame and Deidara snickered a bit. "Weasel King..." They murmured. "SHADDAP!" Itachi suddenly snapped.

A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. "So how'd it go?" The Udaishigankage asked. "It went great!" Kiyo said going over to her. "Good, mission accomplished."

"Ok guys! Listen up! You are all now under her command! And if you break any rules, your asses are fired! I'm another person you should listen to or else not only will you asses be fired, there wont be a thing left of you to bury!" Aiko yelled at all the Akatsuki members. "Now line up in a line and let me see you!" Aiko went down the line. " You're a she-male, you're a toe, and you're a plant…" She went on for every person until Itachi, "And finally, Itachi… You're hot, keep being that way!" "Hey!" Both Kiyo and Itachi yelled at her. "I KNEW IT! You two like each other! Haha!" Akio laughed. "No we don't!" Both denied.

"Umm…Miss Kiyo, what should we do now?" Kisame asked fearfully. "Ok I want you to go to your rooms and get everything you own. You are all moving out." Kiyo commanded.


End file.
